


Reunions and a Birthday

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Justin gives Kota a special birthday present. Kota belongs to dakota-cloudfall-sso on tumblr.





	Reunions and a Birthday

It had been a long time since Dakota had last seen this particular handsome face around Moorland. And she knew better than to call him handsome within earshot of anyone else, because they'd take it the wrong way and start all kinds of rumours. Couldn't a guy and a girl just be friends without everyone speculating about their relationship? Regardless, she was happy to see that Justin was back at work at Moorland Stables, currently busy talking to a fresh-faced new rider about her liver chestnut horse. Dakota waited until he was finished, though, smiling as she watched him from the archway that connected the courtyard to the main stable area.

"Back at work already?" asked Dakota with a smile when Justin saw her and approached, sporting a warm grin of his own.

"Yeah, I know I said that I didn't think we could go back to normal but I just... wanted normal, you know?" said Justin, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Dakota nodded.

"Trust me, I know that better than anyone," said Dakota with a laugh. "Sometimes, I even go back to just helping random Jorvegians with their chores, just for a change of pace. Until Filip Sunfield texts me about his chickens, then I decide that maybe saving the world isn't so bad after all." Justin chuckled.

"It does feel like that sometimes, when the muck pile is especially huge," said Justin.

"Is that why you texted me this morning?" asked Dakota. His text had called her here, after all. "To help with the muck pile?" She hoped not, though she wouldn't put it past Justin.

"Heh, gosh, no," said Justin. "I just remembered what day it is and thought, hey, why not go for a trail ride? Maybe out to Golden Hills?" Dakota's heart leaped at the thought, particularly at the memory of one particular cute girl who lived there.

"I'd love that!" said Dakota. "Let me just grab some supplies and let's go."

"Thought you would," said Justin, grinning. "And while we're there, I might go pick up Saga finally so you two can have some time alone." He waggled his eyebrows and Dakota blushed with a laugh, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Alright, alright, I see what you're trying to do," said Dakota. "And I like it. I'll just buy a picnic basket from the store, a picnic in Goldenleaf Forest sounds really romantic."

"It definitely does," said Justin. "And I really hope that nobody overheard that."

"Well, if they did, it serves them right for eavesdropping," said Dakota, already on her way over to the shop that sold entire picnic baskets already stocked with supplies. The basket purchased, she carefully set it on the back of her horse, tying it there with some rope, before swinging herself up into the saddle.

"And where am I supposed to sit?" asked Justin. Dakota shrugged.

"Borrow one of the horses here," said Dakota. "Maybe borrow your dad's horse."

"Alright," said Justin, nodding.

Ten minutes later (and after procuring a cake from Mrs Holdsworth to add to the picnic basket), the pair finally set out from Moorland stables, making a slow, rather ambling pace towards Golden Hills Valley. Dakota didn't mind, though, enjoying the day and the ride with Justin. Though, she'd enjoy the day significantly more once she was in Golden Hills. Justin may be her best friend, but she missed being able to hang out with her girlfriend. It had been ages since they'd just had time to hang out together, and their schedules were so packed that they barely even got to see each other. Aside from when Kota was training one of her horses, of course, or whenever she had reason to be in the area. True, she and Emma did text each other often, even Facetimed, but there was just something so much better about being physically close to her girlfriend. As such, it was rather difficult to remain at the ambling pace, especially when Kota was so eager to see her girlfriend in the flesh again.

"It's been a while since you've ridden, right, Justin?" asked Kota as they passed Silverglade Village where Justin had once given her some jumping pointers so long ago.

"Yeah," said Justin. "I've just been riding double with people for ages."

"I hope you still know how to ride," Kota teased. "Oh, and your grandfather, Jasper, the good one, wants to talk to you. He's set up a jumping track for you. Actually, he set it up before you were even born."

"Most people build nurseries," said Justin. Kota laughed.

"I said exactly the same thing!" said Kota. "But it's a sweet gesture anyway, you should go there."

"Yeah, I think I should just get used to riding again first before I do something as advanced as jumping," said Justin, suddenly looking nervous.

"Good point," said Kota, nodding. "But, for what it's worth, you're doing pretty well so far. You haven't even fallen off."

"Thanks," said Justin, quickly steering his horse around a pile of planks. "Are those still there from...?"

"From our jumping lesson? Yes," said Kota. "You might want to clean them up sometime."

"I'll try to remember," said Justin.

"I'll text you first thing tomorrow," said Kota. Justin chuckled.

All in all, it was a very peaceful ride to Golden Hills Valley. As they approached the forest, however, Kota found it harder and harder to resist the urge to just flat-out gallop into the forest. Justin noticed, seeing the way she kept glancing longingly towards the forest and needing to use the reins to slow her horse, who completely understood his rider's need to be there with her love.

"Go," said Justin, smiling at her. "I'll be fine, I can go grab Saga on my own."

"Are you sure?" asked Kota. "This was supposed to be our trail ride." Justin laughed.

"I'd rather not be the third wheel, thanks," said Justin. "I brought you here to see her."

"You set up a date for me?" asked Kota, gaping at him. Justin smiled, looking rather proud of himself.

"Surprise," said Justin. "Happy birthday." Kota squealed.

"I'd hug you but we're on horseback right now," said Kota, unable to keep from grinning. Justin grinned back at her, though.

"Raincheck," said Justin. "You can hug me later, once you're done hugging your girlfriend."

"You're the best, Justin," said Kota. Now Justin looked smug.

"I know," said Justin. Kota laughed, then left Justin in her dust as she finally gave her horse free rein and galloped into the forest, golden leaves being kicked up in her wake if they weren't crushed beneath her horse's hooves. She pulled up at a hard stop at the entrance to the race.

"Hi there! Are you here to- Kota!" said Emma, trailing off into a happy squeal as her girlfriend dismounted her horse and hurriedly ran to embrace her. The two girls squealed as they embraced, holding each other tightly.

"It's been too long," said Kota, grinning as she held Emma at arm's length. "But you still look as pretty as ever."

"And you look as pretty as you did the day you picked me up to go shopping," said Emma with a laugh. "It's so good to see you again! Well, I mean, I saw you when we Facetimed yesterday, but you know what I mean."

"I do," said Kota, feeling like her face was about to rupture from how much she was smiling. "Do you have enough time to take a break for a picnic?"

"Yes," said Emma, nodding. "I mean, I do now. It's not every day I get to spend time with my girlfriend, after all."

"Aww," Kota cooed. "I feel the same way, we should definitely make time for each other more often."

"We should," said Emma, nodding. "Say, every Saturday?

"Yes," said Kota, joining in her girlfriend's nodding. "That'll give me plenty of time to recover from whatever happened on Wednesday."

"Is it that bad?" asked Emma, her eyes wide. "I heard that certain people in Jorvik get given new tasks to do every Wednesday."

"Well, sometimes," said Kota. "But I don't wanna bother you with it, I'm just fine dealing with it."

"Are you sure?" asked Emma.

"Yeah," said Kota, giving her girlfriend a smile that she hoped looked sincere. "I'll be fine. Saturday dates sound like a lovely idea, though."

"Well, start clearing your schedule for them," said Emma. "And start planning for them. But I'm glad that you visited me today anyway, so I could give you your gift in person." She stepped away to rummage in a duffel bag at her feet.

"You remembered my birthday," said Kota, grinning.

"Of course," said Emma. "What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I forgot? I've actually got a reminder for it in my phone." Finally finding what she was looking for, she straightened up. "Ta-da! Though, maybe you'd like to receive it when we're on our picnic?"

"Hmm, it'd probably be better there," said Kota. "We don't want people to come by wanting to race and interrupt our date, after all."

"Exactly," said Emma, nodding. "Smart thinking, I knew I started dating you for a reason." Kota giggled as she took her girlfriend's hand and walked with her into the golden-leaved forest, the picnic basket in her other hand and her horse walking along beside them.

They found a nice spot atop one of the many hills in the forest, one oddly free from any jumps, trees, or rune stones. Yet, the visibility was good enough that anyone riding through would be able to see them. Kota spread out the picnic blanket while Emma watched, gazing around the forest.

"It's been a while since I've been able to actually go in the forest," said Emma. "Don't get me wrong, I love being in charge of my racetrack and seeing all of the riders have fun, but this place is too beautiful not to enjoy. Gaze upon its beauty and all that." She blushed, rubbing her arm. "That sounded cheesy."

Kota took her hand, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"No, it didn't," said Kota, rubbing the back of Emma's hand with her thumb. "It sounded like the girl I fell in love with." Emma's cheeks burned bright red as she returned the kiss on Kota's cheek.

"Thanks," said Emma. "I could write poetry about this beautiful place, especially given how long I spend staring at it."

"You should," said Kota. "I'd read it." She began setting out the picnic things, the food and drinks and the basket. "Or listen to it, however you want to show it to me."

"Aww, you're so sweet," Emma cooed. "Gosh, I've blushed more in the past few minutes than I have in... ever."

"Glad I could do that," said Kota, giving what she hoped was a flirtatious grin. Emma laughed, putting her hands to her cheeks. "And now, let us sit and enjoy our picnic."

"Good, I need a drink," said Emma, picking up one of the bottles of soda.

They ate and drank a little, both refueling after a day spent riding or, in Emma's case, being in charge of the racetrack. Not only did she need to keep time, she also had to show new riders around the track and keep the track maintained, which sometimes meant moving heavy branches or dangerous sticks out of the way. Sometimes, too, the jumps broke, but Jasper was only a short walk away and helped out when he could, using his tractor to reposition fallen logs.

"He might be a bit grumpy sometimes, but he's a pretty nice guy, once you get to know him," said Emma. Kota nodded. She'd been both sides of Jasper since she'd known him, though his first impression had been less than stellar. Hopefully, having his grandson around would improve his mood somewhat.

"Present time now?" asked Kota. Emma laughed.

"Yes, I think enough time has passed now for it to be present time," said Emma. She picked up the package that she'd gotten out of her bag before, setting it down in front of Kota. "Here you go, happy birthday."

"Thank you," said Kota, grinning as she opened it. Her mouth fell open in shock when she beheld what was beyond the box and wrapping paper, however. "No way."

"Yes way," said Emma, grinning. Kota tried not to tremble as she pulled her gift, a bridle that glimmered with diamonds, out of the box.

"This is the most expensive thing in Jorvik," Kota breathed. "At least, for Jorvik Shillings. It costs every single shilling I can fit in my bag."

"Well, when we first met, I spent that much on silly things," said Emma, twiliring a lock of hair around her finger. "I figured it was time I spent it on something worthwhile." Kota beamed, then she leaned across the picnic blanket and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

"I love it," said Kota. "Thank you, Emma."

"You're welcome," said Emma. "And you deserve it."

"Well, you've certainly set the bar high for your birthday, whenever that is," said Kota, admiring the way the bridle glimmered in the light. Emma giggled.

"That wasn't my intention," said Emma.

As the two snuggled together on the picnic blanket, chatting lazily about things, Kota distantly heard Justin screaming as he galloped headlong down Pi's mountain, pursued by wolves.

"Nice puppies! Please don't hurt me!" Justin screamed. Kota laughed.

"They won't really hurt him, will they?" asked Kota.

"No," said Emma, shaking her head and making her chestnut curls bounce. "Since you started feeding them, they've become pretty tame. Which probably isn't good for them, but it's good for us."

"I'm glad," said Kota. "That they're not as fierce anymore, I mean."

"Yeah, now the only danger is that witch's swamp," said Emma. "I know the witch is good now, but I've heard that her swamp water is still really dangerous."

"Yeah," said Kota, nodding. "But at least you know to stay away from it."

"Of course I do, I may be pretty but I'm not stupid," said Emma. Kota nodded, smiling in agreement, and kissed the tip of her nose.

Even with Justin being chased by wolves in the background, Emma and Kota enjoyed their date. It was very nice to just see each other again, and spend time together. Especially on Kota's birthday.


End file.
